Twisted by Faith and Guided by Charmed AU
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: Love, danger, and fear won't keep the Dino Thunder Rangers Down but will family secrets, new villains and being a powerful witch bring down our favorite yellow ranger


Twisted by Faith & Guided by Charmed

A

Dino Thunder, Charm, Buffy and Angel

Fanfiction

Summary: Love, danger, and fear won't keep the Dino Thunder Rangers Down but will family secrets, new villains and being a powerful witch bring down our favorite yellow ranger?

Plot: Kira Ford aka Kira Halliwell thought being a ranger was tough but as her 25 birthday approach can the young ranger come to terms with her past and family legacy as she takes on the role of being the yellow Dino ranger?

Prologue

Setting: Las Vegas Nevada Cooking tournaments

Thomas Hope Devon Oliver groans as they made their way to there cooking station as he looks over at his over excited best friend from High School Aisha Campbell who was setting up for the cooking tournament Las Vegas holds every year. He had to laugh at her excitement because she couldn't stop bouncing as the boys help her set up for the convention as he looks over at Zack, Billy, Jason and Rocky. He couldn't help but smile because throughout the years they never once left him especially with the breakup with Kim and the nasty breakup with Katherine. He held his head down and shame just the mention of her name or there bad public display of a breakup.

Flashback

Tommy was just coming home from winning the Daytona race 500. Katherine was supposed to met him and the others at the restaurant Aisha and him own together. However, Katherine didn't show up hours had past and Tommy had worried so he went back home to him and Kat Penthouse he own as he opens up the door he could hear moaning coming from the kitchen. Tommy had put his keys down on the end table in the front hallway as he started to walk too the sounds that he heard from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen as he heard his fiancee say I love you Ken give me more. Ken had push deep inside of Kat causing her to scream his name out from the pleasure he was given her. Thomas Hope Devon Oliver looked at his fiancee on the floor, his floor at that making love to his college friend and his sister husband. He was hurt and he was shock. He didn't know what to do but yelled get the hell out.

"Get the hell out, get out my house now and don't think about showing up here or near my sister ever again. I can't stand to look at you. This is how you repay me Kat? Tommy yelled as his guest had started to arrive and they heard the yelling and commotion going on inside.

"Don't give me that bull about trust and loyalty I have needs to Tommy, you are never here all you care about is racing, the restaurant and Aisha. So what I cheated, I been cheating on you for the last three years with Ken by the way I am pregnant and isn't yours." Kat yelled as a yelling match started between them two.

"What the hell do you mean I was never there? Where was he when you were sick? Where was he when your father died? Where was he when you took sick and I had to care for you, bath you and help you? Nowhere, but you been cheating on me with my sister husband. Get the hell out my damn house and out of my life. Don't you ever talk about Aisha like you did early ever again. She is my friend get out Kat." Tommy said walking up to Kat and Ken.

"No not until I get what's mines." Kat yelled back at Tommy and Tommy eyes begins to glow green.

"Kat this is my last time get the hell out my damn house before I throw you out on your ass." Tommy said as he became angry by the minute as Kat didn't move and she just set there and the other's and Tommy's guess watch the scene unfold.

"You can't make me leave and I am not leaving so get mad all you want Tommy." Kat yelled back as Tommy walked over to her and grabbed her gently by the arm and yank Ken by his armed and open the door and threw them out of his house. He didn't push her, he didn't put his hands on her but most said he was wrong and none of them talk to him ever again accept Jason, Aisha, Billy, Zack and Rocky. Tommy felt himself being pulled from his flashback as his name was being called by the one everyone had question about throughout the years.

"Earth to Tommy, I repeat Earth to Tommy are you there?" He heard her soft voice say to him.

"Sorry Aisha I just had a flashback about something did you need me?" Tommy asked her as Aisha looked at him worried as the others did too.

" Stop beating yourself over Kat. It's plenty of fish in the sea Tommy. I know you are hurting but it has been three years let it go. Life is too short not to move on from the past." Aisha told him as she gives him a huge hug and he returned the hug back.

"Thanks I needed that Aisha and I am going to go take a walk I will be back later to do the cake contest." Tommy stated as the rest watch him leave and they look towards Aisha.

"I am worried maybe him going to Reefside isn't a good idea. I mean what if something happens? You see his mind is still on Kat and their breakup I mean it's been three years Aisha." Jason said as he prepared for his famous dish everyone loved at their Restaurant as Billy, Zack and Rocky started on their dish.

"He will be fine we know if something will go wrong that is why we have his sister in place besides Haley will keep him on his toes. He need this fresh start away from everything. " Aisha said as Billy nods his head in agreement.

"She is right you know Tommy needs this break and he needs to learned to let go of his past in order to move on and I hate this keeps happening to him. He is like a brother to of us and to see him hurting is wrong." Rocky said as they watch as Tommy was talking to this beautiful woman who was actually laughing at one of his steal jokes.

"Did she really laugh at his steal jokes? Zack said as that got a chuckle from his friends.

"Whoever, she is she just laugh at him again. Let's go meet this mystery woman?" Billy said as they all nod and walked away towards Tommy and the mystery woman she stood 5/5 blond hair, green eyes, and short. Aisha tap Tommy on the shoulder he stop talking because he knew it was her. He knew her touch from anywhere in this World.

"Sorry Aisha I met Kira here and it was her first time being here and we started chatting about Dinosaurs and fossils. Sorry Kira these are my best friends from high school Aisha Campbell, Rock Desoto, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, and Jason Scott everyone this is Kira Ford right?" Tommy asked and Kira smile a little.

"Omg! Are you really the Aisha Campbell from Angel Grove, California? " Kira said as Aisha chuckle at the girl excitement.

"Yes that is me what brings you here to the Cooking tournament?" Aisha said as the two women hit it off instantly.

"Well, if you keep it a secret then I will tell you who I am and who I am here with?" Kira stated as she heard her name being called.

"Kira honey there you are dear stop running off I need your help setting up for the cook off and stop running off this place is huge you will get lost." Kira mother said and she groan.

"Mom! I am not 12 I am nineteen years old and a famous food critic who happened to be here and happen to be entering in the catering competition despite you being here. I don't want people knowing I am your daughter." Kira whined as her mother shook her head as she watched her two sister walked up to them.

"Piper what is she whining about now? Leave her alone let the girl enjoy this besides she right you know." Phoebe said as Piper shook her head letting her nineteen year old girl explore the cook convention center.

"Find you better not get lost Kira Halliwell do I make myself clear or I am sending your dad after you. Oh where is my manners my name is Piper Halliwell, these are my sister's Prue Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell and you are? " Piper asked them.

" I am Tommy Oliver, this is Aisha Campbell, Rocky Desoto, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor and Jason Scott we own the Juice Bar and Castles Moore Restaurant in Angel Grove." Tommy stated as Piper watched her daughter eyes get big just the mention of Tommy name and Castle Moore Restaurant alone.

"Kira isn't that the restaurant you gave a five stars too and the food magazine last month?" Prue said as Kira looked back at the shock people faces.

"Yes!" Aunt Prue it is but I promise Mr. Tommy for a walk and he was going to show me around mom please can I go and remember it's Ford?" Kira stated as her mother rolled her eyes at her daughter name.

"Your birth certificate says Halliwell. I know you want to make a name for yourself in the Catering business but you will always be Kira Joselin Arrayah Halliwell. " Piper said before walking away with her sisters behind her.

"Now this is why I never come to these things. She is always overprotected why she can't just accept the fact I want to make it on my own." Kira said to no one in particular as she grabs Tommy by the hand and his best friend's watch them go.

"Should we worry?" Billy ask Aisha and Aisha nods her head no.

"Unless three months from now and she comes back pregnant that's when we should worry." Aisha stated and the men look at Aisha and started walking towards the direction Tommy and Kira went too. Aisha just shook her head.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxodoxoxo

Kira woke up and she felt something laying beside her and a arm wrapped around her stomach just as Tommy was waking up he felt his arm on something. He jump up immediately but was soon back on his bed as he looked at his hand that now had a wedding ring on it and he turns to see a shock Kira looking at him bare naked it with tattoos covering his back and a tattoo of a falcon on his shoulder. Kira looked him over really good as he tried getting up again but this time he was able to stand and face Kira. Kira was shock she had never seen a penis before not like his and she then realize if he was naked it that mean she was too. Tommy watch as she stirred at his body and jump as she threw the blanket back and discover she still had her underwear on but her bra was on the floor. Kira watch as Tommy tried to take a step towards the bathroom but fell back into the bed

" This is not helping do you remember last night?" Tommy ask Kira and Kira tried to remember everything that happened last night but she drew a blank.

"I am afraid not did we hmmmm, did we have sex?" Kira ask as Tommy laugh at her question as he set up in the bed looking over at their marriage license.

"No! I just like sleeping naked it doing the fall because it gets hot extremely in Angel Grove." He told her as Kira looked at her phone she had 20 missed calls and four voice messages. She hit the number on her phone just as her phone started to ring and it was her Aunt Prue. Kira immediately answer the phone as she heard a sigh of relief over the phone. Kira had started to cry because she was scared and she knew her parents were going to kill her.

"Kira honey where are you? I am coming sweetie stay where you are I will have Daryl track your phone. " Prue said as Daryl looked up from the mention of his name.

"Is that Kira? Where Is she?" Darryl Morris said as Prue gave Daryl her phone.

"Can you track Kira's phone through my phone? " Prue said as Daryl took Prue phone and he use the tracking device he had installed on their phones a few years ago when Piper became missing.

"Found her let's go!" Daryl said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxodoxoxo

Tommy and Kira set in silence as he tried to keep her calm as he rubbed gently on Kira's right leg. What Tommy didn't know was that made Kira hot and bothered she never felt that type of sensation before or to be touched by a man before. Tommy had noticed the sudden change in her mood as he watch her trying not to tell him to stop. Tommy had moved his hand but Kira told him not too as he watch as his hand gently trace down her leg and stop when it was touching her underwear and her vaginal. Kira looked over at Tommy with pleading eyes. Kira watched as Tommy hand had caress the inside of her vaginal. Kira had let out a soft moan that made Tommy a little weak inside. He didn't want to do anything that could jeopardize his career but for her he wanted her. He knew she was of age and that she was nineteen but he was scared to. He gently laid her down on the bed as he kissed her gently on the lips. Kira had never been kissed, never had a boyfriend or let alone a husband. She didn't know the first thing about making love or sex well she knew from reading about it in books but to experience it was another story. Tommy felt her shiver from his touched

"Don't hurt me it's my first time and you are my first kissed but I want it to be with you." Kira told him as Tommy had trace her lips and she moaned again from his touch. God this is about to drive me crazy he thought as to by now Kira's underwear was off and Tommy had gently pushed inside her. Kira had let out a soft cry of a whisper as he started to push deeper and deeper. Kira had wrapped her legs around Tommy's back making him pushed harder and faster making her moan.

"It hurts badly Tommy it hurts." Kira told him as she lets out a tear and he stops. He didn't want to go any further. He never seen someone cry before not even Kat then again Kat wasn't a virgin and neither was Kim.

"I am sorry are you okay?" Tommy ask her as he had stop moving inside of her and whipped a few tears from her face.

"It just hurt like hell but keep going." Kira said as they could hear the rain hitting the outside window as Tommy started to push inside again as lighting and thundering showed up while raining. Kira grabbed Tommy's back as he started to thrust faster and faster as Kira moan and cried at the same time. Kira had scratch his back as she knew she was about to cum and she was assuming Tommy was too because he grabbed both her hands bringing them over her head and he pushed deeper causing Kira to scream his name as they both climax together. Tommy looked at Kira and she looks at him as he saw pain written all over her face. She was happy but the image she just had of her Aunt Prue and her Uncle Daryl and a car crash haunted her. Kira had started crying and Tommy didn't understand why. Kira grabbed a hold to the nightstand as she tried to steady herself up.

"Something wrong with my Aunt and Uncle I got to get to the hospital. I know there something wrong. Please take me or get a car." Kira said in between sobs as Tommy tried to stand he couldn't do anything. His vision had became blurry he tried reaching for the lamp but he couldn't.

"Honey, I need you to dial (555)479-3423 and ask for Jason." Tommy said as Kira did what she was told the phone had rung only three times before he had answer and the first words that came out of his mouth was Tommy.

" Tommy is that you? Where are you we worry bro?" Jason Lee Scott said as Kira had started to talk.

"Mr. Jason this Kira we need your help. Can you bring the others and meet Tommy and I in his wrong?" Kira said as Jason could hear the frightened tone in her voice.

"We on our way just stay there I see your mom and I will get them." Jason told them as he walked over to a crying Piper.

"We know where Kira is and she is scared she is with our best friend. Tommy had to give her my number in order for her to call me. Something must be really wrong." Jason said as he grabs the others as Piper and Phoebe left with Jason and the others. On the way there they saw Daryl and Prue smashed up car a body lying down cover up on the ground.

"Stop the car! Stop the car!" The sisters yelled at the same time as Jason immediately stop the car and Piper jumped out of the car almost causing a wreck.

"That's my sister and best friend car where is my sister?" Piper yelled she had already been crying from early today.

"Ma'am I need you to calm down Ms. Halliwell and Mr. Daryl was taking to the Nevada Regional Hospital they had to be airlifted by helicopter there in critical condition a drunk driver ran the light red light and he smashed into three cars. Do you know who Mr. Daryl and Ms. Halliwell was tracking? " The police officer said as Piper started to cry nonstop as the police officer gave Piper and the rest directions to the hospital. Piper got into the car follow by the rest as they drove to Tommy's hotel room in silent.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxodoxoxo

Kira looked over at Tommy who was burning up with a fever of 108.5 she tried her best not to fall as she made her way to the bathroom. Kira took all the towels and ran cold water on them as she tried to make it back to the bed. She felt herself getting dizzy and dizzy and nauseous. Tommy grabbed Kira as she passed out in the bed follow by Tommy. Tommy had cuttle Kira close to him before passing out cold. Jason had a bad feeling about something as they entered the hallway to Tommy's suit. He couldn't shake the feeling at all and he looked over to Aisha as she knock on the door but they heard water running but no answer. She knock on the door again no answer and Aisha got worried and Jason move Aisha to the side and use his key to the hotel suit. What made Aisha Campbell screamed was the sight of her best friend and Kira. Piper and Phoebe Halliwell ran into the hotel room and Piper immediately cover her daughter up as Jason and the others went to Tommy side and they saw the marriage license on the nightstand as he picked them up. Jason looked at his best friend and Kira then pass the marriage license to Piper. Piper was shock as Phoebe had gotten off the phone with 911.

"There on there way the police said not to touch anything and what is that?" Phoebe Halliwell said as Piper pass the marriage license to Phoebe who looked down at Kira and Tommy.

"Leo is going to be pissed off my baby Phoebe look at my baby?" Piper said as the EMT rush the room and started to work on Kira and Tommy as Jason had just started CPR on Tommy and Billy did Kira. He could smell alcohol on her breath.

"We have blond female possible maybe alcohol or drug overdose. She is unconscious but breathing looks to be 19 and a 30 year old male burning up tempt 108.5 male dark hair tall and unconscious. We headed your way." The EMT said as Piper and the rest look at each other as Piper was let into the ambulance. Piper had watch as the EMT had started an IV on Kira. He had recognized Kira from Food Network and that is when he recognized Piper and Piper knew he had put to and too together.

"Please don't say anything to the Press this could ruin my daughter career. Please I already possibility lost my older sister tonight. I just can't deal with the Press." Piper said crying in between sobs as the EMT nodded his head as they pulled up to the same hospital Prue was in and he finally spoke.

"Do your daughter drink? Her alcohol blood level is through the roof no wonder she is unconscious." He said as the other EMT got out in open the door and rushed Kira inside and the nurses and doctors came running out just as Kira monitor started to beep and crash.

"We need to move her now she's crashing!" The doctor said as Piper saw the scared looks on Jason face. She knew something was wrong because the man punch his hand into the wall causing the others to jump including Aisha and the sisters. Piper left to check on Prue and Daryl and what she found shock her. Prue was hook up to all these machines and Daryl was lying there bandage up and IV running through his arms as she felt a touch on her shoulder. Piper jump as the Dr stood back. He notice she was a nervous wreck.

"Are you Piper Halliwell?" He asked her as Piper nods her head yes.

" I am Dr. Malone I was here when your family was brought in Ms. Halliwell isn't doing to good she isn't breathing on her own. She slip into a coma there is a possibility that Ms. Halliwell won't be able to walk again. It's to hard to tell with her being in a coma and I am afraid your sister gave birth recently. Are you aware of that?" Dr. Malone asked as Piper shook her head no.

"No! I wasn't aware of that I didn't know she was pregnant how is Daryl?" Piper said as she started to cry. She felt her daughter being pulled away from her as she took off running down the hall and the doctor follow behind her as Phoebe tried holding on to Piper. Piper started to screamed her daughter name as they call time of death. Aisha and the others started to cry as well. Piper tried fighting Phoebe to get to her daughter as she watch them turn off the machine and time of death was called

"Time of death 9:30pm Sunday April 11, 2000." The Dr said as they look at the beautiful woman who was recognized by so many nurses and doctors. Piper fell on the floor screaming her daughter name as the nurses and doctors walked out of the room closing the curtain. The nurse was praying when all of a sudden she felt someone touch her hand. The nurse screamed and stumbled backwards as she ran out of the room yelling for a doctor as the doctor tried to comfort Piper.

"I need a doctor in here she's alive. I need a doctor." The nurse yelled as doctors started to run to Kira's room and some of the doctors and nurses was shock. Kira was breathing on her own and looking around the room.

"Where is my husband? Where is my Aunt Prue?" Kira asked as the others heard Kira's question as she tried to get out of the bed but the nurse stop her.

"Ma'am you just died 15 minutes ago please don't try to get up." The nurse said as tears welled into Kira's eyes as she saw the state her family was in and her husband friends was in as well. The nurse walked out in looked at Piper. Piper look up as the doctor came back out with test results.

"Mrs. Halliwell I am so sorry about your sister and family with this being said did you know your daughter had sexual intercourse within the last 4 hours?" He asked her as Piper was shocked by the news she was hearing about her daughter.

"No I wasn't aware seeing that my child went missing the night before." Piper said as she had gotten mad at the doctor.

"Mrs. Halliwell I am sorry but these question have to be answer seeing that we found a date rape drug and alcohol in her system. However, I can let you know she wasn't rape the sex was consensual. However, her blood work did show that she was poison. Also, the same date rape drug was found in her husband and he was poison with the drug also and sperm was left on Mrs. Oliver and it was a match to her husband assuming since it was her first time. She is going to need medication for her pain. Once, she is able to gain fully alert. I will give her something for her pain. She is also asking for her Aunt Prue and her husband but her husband isn't awake yet and he isn't doing good. His body want fight off the affection. I just thought you might like to know so there won't be any charges file against her husband. Also, the date rape drug and poison that was use on your daughter and son in law is a dangerous drug meaning whoever tried to kill your daughter either knew

them or knew one of them because I had to pull both of their records and I can only get one and Mrs. Oliver never had a trace of alcohol and her system. Mrs. Halliwell most teenage girls don't make it from this drug and your daughter did and she is the first out of million that survive this date rape drug." Dr. Malone said as he gave her some tissue and he left them alone to attend to other patients. Phoebe held her sister and her arms as she spotted Leo in the room looking down at Kira who was fast asleep. Leo looked up as he felt eyes on him. He saw his wife crying and Phoebe holding on to Piper. He walked out of the hospital room as Piper felt her husband and she left Phoebe and she ran to him follow by Phoebe. He heard what the doctor said about Kira and Tommy having sex, he heard everything and he pulled his wife and sister in law into a hug as he let out a single tear.

"Our family going to be fine, there going to be alright there strong. Kira is going to blame herself for Prue accident because that's where they were going before the accident. Prue had to call Kira and Kira had to been crying. Oh my god Piper." Phoebe said as she tried to study herself up when she had a vision of Tommy and Kira throughout that night and that night before and then she had a vision of Prue right before they had came witches. It shows Piper was giving birth to Kira and Chris and then her vision stop and it rewind itself again to Prue and Andy making love in Prue room and Prue leaving for college. Scene switch to Prue at the hospital giving birth to a boy and Prue passing out from having the baby girl and then her vision fast forward to when she was dating Anthony her boss and Prue had gotten pregnant right after they had became witches. Prue had given birth to a beautiful girl. The pregnancy was too much for Prue and Prue had slip into the coma and Prue didn't wake up until after there Aunt had died. Phoebe vision had stop and she looked at Piper.

"Did you know Prue was pregnant three times?" Phoebe said as Piper looked at her sister with a shock look on her face. She knew about one but the other two she didn't know about because her daughter doctor told her about it.

"I knew about her and Andy having a baby we still looking into how he was taken from the hospital you were young and Prue had so much on her plate when raising us. The other two I don't know anything about Kira's doctor had mentioned she had given birth recently meaning Prue have three children out there without there mother. Also meaning the boy could be Kira and Chris age." Piper said and Phoebe looks to Leo who kept looking at Kira.

"We got to find them Piper and bring them home and they have to know there mom. I am worry about Kira and about Tommy. What's going to happen?" Phoebe said as Piper look to Leo and Leo look to his family and walked away.

Author Note: Here is the prologue to the story on how Tommy and Kira met and to how the breakup with Kat left him going to Reefside and how Kira will become a power ranger. Also it's give a little detail into the Halliwell family and secrets of the most powerful witches and why Kira never came into her powers until her 25 birthday. I really wanted to explore Dan and Piper relationship and let Wyatt and Buffy be Dan and Piper set of twins and Chris and Kira being Leo and Piper set of twins and their younger daughter Melinda. Paige showed two years later Prue still being in a Coma. The sisters needed the power of three. However, Prue is going to wake up when Kira becomes a power ranger. Tommy and Kira agreed to go their separate ways after the night in the hotel. He didn't want her life and danger because of him. So now there path yet again will cross path.


End file.
